


Make room! The real star is here~

by AkseltheJaded



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mystery, Strix actually has respect for women, Suggestive Themes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is actually word vomit sorry, Twisted, skye is a whore in waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkseltheJaded/pseuds/AkseltheJaded
Summary: This is a story of a princess whole stole away from her castle in ambition of killing, and an ex military sharpshooter searching to sharpen up his skills. What happens when they both have what the other is looking for?
Relationships: Skye (Paladins)/Strix (Paladins)
Kudos: 5





	Make room! The real star is here~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Aksel here. I really did come up with the consensus that Paladins needs more fanfictions! Aside from the fanfictions, i love to play paladins! I play Ying/Seris, Skye/talus, Viktor/Vivian, and Barik/Fernando. I hope to release this before Corvus comes out haha. if anyone wants to play or just be friends, please reach out! I hope not to offend anyone with my writings in any way, and just a quick disclaimer that none of these characters are mine! Thanks for checking my piece(s) out :)
> 
> xoxo,  
> Aksel

"Hey now, don't trouble yourself, friend." The western voice spoke from the corner of the saloon. Strix readjusted his glasses after them colliding with his whiskey glass he had just finished. He chatted with Kinessa for a while, mostly relaxing after the strenuous hours of work. Kinessa huffed a sigh, leaning back on the booth before speaking again.

"But know I really tried. There's almost no one in this district that knows a single thing about stealth abilities. I tried to reach out to Sha Lin, but you know how strict the Magistrate is against third parties like the Resistance. I did the best I could." Kinessa explained, pulling opening and rummaging through her pack for her wallet. Strix stopped her, throwing a few gold coins on the table for the both of their drinks.

"I appreciate it though, you at least gave me a lead to work with. Anyways, I know you have places to go. I'm gonna stay for another drink." Strix said, sitting up in his seat before pulling out some documents he would study. Kinessa stood up, showing an appreciative smile before scooting out of the booth. 

"Well don't drink too much, we have meeting tomorrow. Don't be late!" Kinessa called, walking out of the saloon. Strix smiled, glad that he had some great friends on his side. The bar wasn't that full on a Wednesday evening, but he recognized some of the locals in this pit-stop of a town, but he loved spending downtime there when he wasn't working. as he was about to wave a server down for another drink, but a loud voice boomed from the other side of the 'Employees only' door

"Why are you late?! I was supposed to leave two hours ago!" presumably a manager shouted. Strix cringed, thinking about the employee on the receiving end. The door busted open with an angry man storming for the main entrance, and was gone within an instant. Strix turned his attention back to the Employee door, seeing a slender figure walk out.

"Oh boy, that man never quits..." She said quietly as she bundled up her long purple hair into a bun. she grabbed a short waist apron, which managed to elongate her shorts by mere inches. Her purple top did nothing to conceal her appealing chest, but only complimented her bodily figure. He noticed she had elf ears, which made him all the more interested. Strix had to violently shake his head just to stop staring at her. The locals didn't seemed to be bothered by her. He guessed she'd been here for a while.

"Uh Miss, a drink please?" Strix called, waving his hand to the newly introduced waitress. the girl set the glass and hand towel down, sauntering her way to Strix's table. She gave a sly smile.

"Hey there, stranger. Haven't seen you around here, what can I getcha?" She spoke. She laid a hand on her hip, appearing a bit playful. Strix was at a loss for words. He had stopped here once every month or so, how come he'd never seen this young beauty in his life?

"Just a whiskey on the rocks please... it's funny because I visit here more often than you think." Strix responded as the lady collected the check of the previous two drinks from the same table. she nodded.

"Alright, 'be right back, darling." the lady hummed, going back behind the bar for a glass with ice in it, and the Jack Daniels bottle. Strix decided to turn to his documents, and give it more attention. It didn't last long as the waitress came back with his drink, setting the glass at the corner of his view.

"Thanks. Hey, why don't you join me for a game of cards miss...?" Strix asked, showing his reflective golden deck in his hands. He had also indirectly asked for her name. She seemed out of place here, so maybe she would know something about stealth skills and abilities. She looked around the saloon, seeing that there was close to no one in the bar. She ultimately decided that joining the man for a drink wouldn't do any harm.

"The name is Skye, don't forget it. Hmm, I guess I could join you. I'll grab myself a drink too." Skye introduced herself before grabbing a bottle of lime soda, coconut rum, and a glass with ice. Strix looked to the bottle of alcohol to her as she sat down.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinkin' now? You don't look a day over twenty." Strix commented, placing the stack face down. They agreed on a game of two-player spades. Skye rolled her eyes.

"What's it to your concern, cowboy? Afraid I might break your heart by saying no? At least I'm eighteen." Skye commented, sliding the deck away once they both obtained thirteen cards. She placed a King of diamonds down. She sighed when Strix put an ace of spades down and took the suit. He chuckled.

"Oh I wasn't shaming you, just observing. Say, what's a girl like you hanging around Hargrave for? Not to say you don't know what you're doing, but uh, there's many other more suitable places for you to be in..." Strix said, and Skye rolled her eyes, dealing her last card. she took a sip of her drink, and leaned back.

"Oh, I know how bad the slums are, and I can protect myself. you'd be surprised how many tricks I have my sleeve. Plus, the people here know not to touch girls like me." She bragged with a smile. Her eyes wandered over to the documents that Strix had previously laid out on the table, and Strix quickly turned them over, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Why are you so confident that every man here knows to keep their hands to themselves. miss Skye?" Strix asked, finishing his glass. Skye refilled it quickly. she giggled.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Rumor has it that some princess was idiotic enough to run away from her castle and familiarize herself with the streets around here. Now men are nervous to even interact with young women, afraid that the princess will tempt them just to get them arrested, or even _executed_." Skye told with a bit of excitement. she laughed when Strix looked at her with a bit of shock. 

"Does anyone know what the princess looks like?" He asked, taking another long sip. Kinessa's words buzzed at the back of his mind, but he only told himself two glasses of whiskey wasn't going to kill him. Skye shook her head.

"Nope, but I would surely hope to meet her. People say it was a 'lock the door and throw away the key' type of situation." Skye said, finishing her own glass. Strix noticed they were both easing into tipsiness, so he needed to slow down. This girl was starting to look more and more attractive to him, but he head to stop himself. Who knows, the runaway princess could be sitting and talking to him right now! He chuckled.

"Well, that's one helluva story, Skye. So tell me, what are you looking for in a man--such as myself--? I wouldn't voluntarily spend my time here if I wasn't looking for something." Strix asked, pulling out his pouch to hand Skye another bill for his drink. Skye pocketed the bill, but dropping her pen under the table. She went under the table, coming back up moments later with a smile on her face. She shrugged.

"I'm looking for a lot of things, Mister Strix--but I'll tell you what. Maybe the next time you find me, we can both help each other out. How does that sound?" Skye asked, standing up and collecting the glasses and alcohol on the serving tray. The saloon was empty now except the bartender, and the two of them. Strix furrowed his eyebrows.

"The next time I find you? I'll just come back here tomorrow!" Strix called as she put the tray on the bar, and came back with a rag to wipe down the table. Strix repacked his things to get out of her way. she laughed.

"Oh please, I never stay in the same place for a long time. You think this job is where I belong? I hate the owner, so I'll be on my way again soon enough." Skye explained. She went to hang up her waist apron again on the adjoining wall, and letting her hair down again. He could see her ears through her long cascading locks. He was definitely interested.

"Okay, point taken. So where will I be able to find you, Miss Skye?" Strix asked, extending a hand to her. He would have to ask his friends about this 'Skye' gal. She was sticking out like none he'd seen before. She had secrets he needed.

"You'll know where. I'll see you soon, Mister Strix. Don't disappoint." Skye took his hand, giving it a firm shake. She winked at him, and started for the front door. And like that, she was gone. Strix blinked his eyes a few times, shaking his head. He had to go back to his hotel to sleep so he could make it to the meeting tomorrow. He got up, about to leave, but remembered to tip the bartender as well. He looked to his seat where he placed his coin pouch, and it was missing.

"What the hell...?" He said to himself, going to dig around his bag for it, but found nothing.

 _'That Skye must've stolen it!'_ He thought, sighing to himself. he gave up then wished the bartender a good night.

Now, he would REALLY have to find her.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether it be a comment or constructive criticism, all is welcome! if you have questions, comments, or concerns, leave it down in the comments, or email me at Akselthejaded@gmail.com
> 
> thank you guys!


End file.
